Mother
by TheDarkGoddess94
Summary: The Mother Of All Monsters, Eve, returns yearning for the blood of Sam and Dean Winchester, fuelled by the overwhelming desire to make them pay for the death of the Alpha Vampire. This time, Eve is ready to face the brothers.
1. Prologue: A note from Eve

**Prologue: A Note From Eve, Mother Of All **

_"A Mother defends her children"- Eve _

There would be no corpse, cold and stiff, with lacquered hair and waxen lips, in a poor mimicry of life. A growing flock of tear-stained faces, with eyes swollen with saturated grief and their shoulders slumped under the weight of deaths hand, would not be gathering to fondly remember the deceased, while witnessing the open mouth of mother earth swallowing the casket, where the body would remain for eternity, resting on satin finery. All that there would be were wild, raging flames, consuming another victim of the Colt, a notorious predator, one which had roamed the earth as the feared 'thing in the dark' since the time when humans first huddled around a blazing fire.

The Original Vampire, the progenitor of his species, destroyed by a Winchester, forcing his few remaining children into a life of survival without their father's love and wise guidance, along with leaving me, The Mother Of All Monsters, grieving the tragic loss of my most beautiful beast and the first alpha that was brought into being to torment mankind.

It's unnatural for any matriarch to have to grieve the death of a child, it's the most horrific nightmare of any mother manifesting into reality, becoming a heart-wrenching event that you long to erase from your mind but is permanent scar on your heart. I've got plenty of scars carved into my throbbing, aching heart, reminding me of all the members of my monstrous brood, along with their descendants, that have been slaughtered by hunters, or died because of a cruel twist of fate. Okay, there is a Natural Order working away behind the scenes, making sure all the big-timers play the game fairly, we turn a few of them, they slay a few of us...but this time there was something different. The moment that bullet viciously struck my precious boy in the skull, I was desperately longing for revenge, desiring to play the role of the judge, the jury and the executioner in my quest for justice. Fuelled by a yearning hunger for the blood of them simple little monkeys, the Winchesters, I carefully created a plan to accomplish my goal, just like a spider perfectly weaves together a web...Beginning several years after I tried gnawing on the neck of Dean Winchester, abruptly cutting my visit to Earth short and sending me straight back to Purgatory...Now, Let's get started.

_**Authors note:**__ Hope you enjoyed the introduction to this story, I would really appreciate any reviews, so please take the time to let me know what you think. Chapter 1 will be up soon. _


	2. The Return Of Eve

**Chapter 1: The Return Of Eve**

_"Your father made you and then abandoned you, so you pray. You see signs where there's nothing. But truth is, your Apocalypse came and went, and you didn't even notice. A mother would never abandon her children like he did. You'll see."- Eve to Rick. _

My love for those I brought into existance is a powerful, timeless force, one that can not be tamed or trapped within any prison. It is limitless and stretches across dimensions, coiling around the blessed fruit of my dark, chaos-bearing womb, the first monsters of their allotted kind, known as the Alphas, from whom their entire species decends from. The ancestress of all the beautiful beasts, blood-thirsty abominations and unholy creatures that roam the earth, through a psychic link that binds them to me, I'd arranged for my last visit to the mortal world, fuelled by the overwhelming desire to protect the monstrous brood, like a ferocious lioness fiercely defending her pack. After all, a mother defends her children, but now, the Mother Of All was ready to avenge many of them. The drums of war hadn't been pounded, alerting the descendants to frantically build their armies and neither had I wielded the power to drive them insane with the urge to kill, this time no one was expecting the return of the Creatrix, except Kingu, one among many magificent creatures formed within my divine, self-procreating womb, whom I had ordered to prepare and complete the summoning ritual.

A limitless stretch of black velvet had descended across the sky, illuminated by the full moon's enchanting glow and freckled with luminous petals of silver. A shroud of darkness enveloped the mystical, umber-brown forest, huge moths elegantly pirouetted in the dewy air, which was laden with a cedar-sweet scent and forceful gusts of wind forced the aging trees into a wild, frenzied dance.  
"Ego coniuro vos, insolubiliter ad mei potenciam aligati! Ad me... Sine prestolacione venire...Debeatis aperiat! Huc sine mora debeas mater!".  
Invading the young woman who'd be my vessel, I spread throughout her entire body like a serpent's bitter venom, hungrily devouring the innocent's entire life force from within, until there was no trace of her remaining and the body was my domain only to possess.  
I ascended from Purgatory to the mortal realm as an icily beautiful woman with a long, heart-shaped face, striking, elegant features and a tall, slender figure, which had been dressed as the ritual required, in a sleeveless, low-necked, pure white gown. The vessel had pale ivory skin, thick crimson lips, mesmerizing, china-blue eyes, framed by full, lush lashes and a wild mane of auburn waves that cascaded down to the bottom of the back.

After gracefully gliding through the air, among the rustling branches and the screeching birds that frantically scowered the night sky, twigs crunched beneath my barefeet as I landed on the moss-veiled path with glowing cheeks, chaotically flashing eyes and a mischievous, dimpled grin. Kneeling on the ground, sinking slowly into the thick, sluggish soil, Kingu witnessed the return of his beloved mother with a focused stare and partially opened lips, nervously stammering "O' magna mater, welcome back". Kingu, one of my most vicious warriors, appeared in the disguise of a tall, slender, youthful man with lightly tanned unblemished skin and a wild mane of frosted blonde curls, that reached his broad-shoulders. He had a charming, cherubic face with dimpled cheeks, almond-shaped eyes that were amethyst-purple, full, alluring lips and a romanesque nose.

Approaching Kingu while carefully stepping over the huge roots that protruded from the wet soil, I surveyed my surroundings with glittering, electric blue eyes and a touch of a smile, sighing softly "we're going to have so much fun". The Universe was going to learn, sometimes the world doesn't need another hero, what it needs is a monster.

**Chapter 1 finished.**

**Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will hopefully be up soon. Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
